Usuario discusión:DANX38
Vandalismo (otra vez) Eliminar completamente la información de una página de usuario es vandalismo. A menos que puedas explicar por qué lo hiciste, no puedes retirar este aviso.-- 21:46 11 may 2010 (UTC) Perdón? Y ésto? De que te sirve editar errores en páginas de discusión?-- 11:48 31 may 2010 (UTC) Historia Oye, porque en tu historia "Negociando con la familia Leone" tiene la categoría de Historia Destacada?. Que yo recuerde, no ha sido elegida como tal. -- 00:43 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :No, amigo. Solo las que han ganado la votación de historia destacada pueden tenerla, así que se la he quitado-- 14:28 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Aquí ha habido un error. No hagas caso de lo que han dicho. La historia esa no es tuya-- 14:31 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Acabo de ver que has editado esa misma historia y has quitado una parte de ella. NO LO HAGAS, a menos que tengas permiso del creador-- 14:33 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Categoria: Canciones Hola, la categoría de canciones no se usa, exepto en otras categorias, te sugiero que no la uses 04:29 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Categorías Ya sé que lo hacés por los logros, pero ya es abuso. Si vas a categorizar los artículos categorizalos bien, porque ya se está yendo de las manos esto. 14:23 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Historias (2º aviso) A ver si miras tu discusión de una p**a vez! No edites historias de otras personas sin permiso. No habrá más avisos-- 13:39 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Angel Pine No era necesaria esa corrección del dialecto, además la hicites mal, pusistes "se encuentra".....MAPAS del gta vc...el error es que tedrías que aver puesto "se encentra''n" "You hit me Assholeeee" 20:06 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :@Javitomz: Y tú quedaste peor. ''Hiciste, no "hicites"; pusiste, no "pusistes"; tendrías, no "tedrías"; haber, no "aver". De hecho, es gramática, no dialecto; y jamás se escriben más de tres puntos si son suspensivos. Para la otra, cuando corrijas primero asegúrate de que lo haces bien. -- 04:30 25 jul 2010 (UTC) dialogos gracias por añadir las categorías, se me habían pasado..son tantas cosas las que tenes que poner detalladamente sin equivocarte ni un acento que sé me pasó... gracias de veras 04:00 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Dialogos de ICe cold KIlla escuchame, "éramos" va sin "h", viene del verbo ser o estar, no del verbo "haber"...asique voy a deshaces tu corrección.. 04:05 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Los diálogos los escribo tal cual aparecen en el juego sino mira...todas las misiones las tengo subidas a You tube y dice "yendote", no llendote, aí debe ser un error del juego, pero dejalo como está porque así es original: sino mira el video mío de donde lo copie y vas a ver que dice "yendote" exactamente en el minuto 1:54: mira, vas a ver que tengo razon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ys6w0h1dco 04:37 27 jul 2010 (UTC) no problem! Jaja no problem!...el juego en español tiene un monton de errores, aparte de las traducciones gramaticales opr ejemplo en la cantidad de Km que dicen que tienen las carreras ilegales, q no son exactos, sino hechale un vistazo al atículo de carreras ilegale y vas a ver...todas son mas largas..por ejemplo una de 7 km, es de 7,75 casi 8....viste el video??..jajaj repasando los dialogos me estoy cagando de risa..es aprte que CJ le dice al vendedor despues de haberle preguntado si podia ayudarlo en algo y Cj le dice "si puedes ayudarnos "yendote" ayudar a otro cabroón" jajajja 05:31 27 jul 2010 (UTC) hola fijate el título de la infobox q estas haciendo en Roobing Uncle Sam está mal escrito, ajjaj "slam" 08:07 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Diálogos Como veo que creas bastantes diálogos, te advierto de que la categoría Diálogos NO debe usarse en artículos. Es demasiado general y solo debe usarse en otras categorías. Saludos-- 14:35 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :Sólo es un aviso por si creas más :P. Saludos-- 17:51 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Farewell, my love... Escuchame el "Badlands B" lo deje enlazado, o sea, entre corchetes, porque hay que redactarlo, asi que no andes borrando cosas por borrar, ya me estas dando la impresión de que te quedas esperando a que alguien edite algo para ir detrás y cambiarle algo que puso mal, y si no encuentras nada, te las arreglas con lo que sea. Mejor sigue con los dialogos y creando nuevos artículos que eso es más until y beneficioso para todos 21:02 27 jul 2010 (UTC)